Hand in Hand
by ChocolateScentedTerror
Summary: So far just one chapter... Brittany takes a bad fall and ends up collapsing. HORRIBLE summary. AlvinxBrittany
1. Chapter 1

**So, this kind of takes place like when the girls first come to Dave's house. How'd he get the bunks on their first night? Doubt it. So, this kind of is where they slept and stuff. Hehe, here ya go!**

We sat in awe of the beautiful house as Toby unlocked the house and let Dave wobble inside. "Your house is beautiful!" announced Eleanor.

"When Toby's not leaving taco's everywhere," grumbled Simon.

"Eww… Yuck," I made a disgusted face.

"Alright everyone," said Dave. "I'm in a good mood, and since it's Friday, you fellas can stay up as late as you want…As long as Toby checks on you."

"It's okay Dave. I think we're all kind of tired," said Simon.

"Alright. Girls, you'll be sleeping here tonight," said Dave putting down a small blanket on a recliner. We nodded and hopped up onto it as everyone made their way to their beds. My sisters fell asleep instantly, but I, no matter how tired I was, couldn't sleep. I quietly got up and made my way to the boys' room. I saw three little beds; a red one, a green one, and a blue one. I hopped up onto the red one and whispered, "Alvin? Alvin?" His hazel eyes slowly opened, "What is it, Britt?"

I sat down, "I can't sleep."

He looked around for a moment and then held out his blanket, "Wanna sleep with me?"

I smiled gratefully and accepted his warm welcoming, "Thank you."

We slept back to back until he rolled over and wrapped his arm around me. I took this as an opportunity to cuddle, so I pulled myself close to him. When I woke the next morning his arm was still wrapped around me and we were still snuggled close together. He sat up and yawned, "Morning, Britt."

I lifted myself up, but got light headed and fell back over, "I hate mornings."

He chuckled, "Did you get some sleep?"

I smiled, "Yeah, but you woke me up when you rolled over."

He apologized and I laughed, "No, don't be sorry. I liked your arm around me all night, it made me feel safe."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, anytime."

We hopped off the bed and scurried into the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Alvin grabbed a paper off the fridge and read it out loud, "Alvin and Brittany, we went to see Aunt Jackie. We were going to take you but we couldn't wake you guys up. ~Simon"

"So, we're here alone?" I asked.

He shrugged and jumped onto the counter. He looked around for a moment, "Aww, nuts. We're outta waffles!"

I joined him on the counter, "Well there's got to be something!"

"We'll live," he said hopping off the counter. Before I could follow him I slipped and fell into the sink. "Whoa-ahh!" I squealed.

"Ouch!" I cried as I hit my head on the side.

Alvin jumped back onto the counter and helped me out, "You okay?"

I nodded, holding the back of my head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes at me and helped me off the counter. When we were almost to the doorway between the Living room and kitchen I froze and clutched my head, trying to make everything stop moving. I swayed back and fourth and cringed at the sudden pains that ran through my head. "Brittany? Brittany!" yelled Alvin as I collapsed on the floor.

***gasps* Oh no! Poor Brittany! Should I continue? No? Oh well, I'm continuing anyway. =P**


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I knew I was laying on a bed with an ice-pack on the back of my head. My eyes fluttered open as I scanned the room. I was on Alvin's bed. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, "What happened?"

"Thank God you're okay!" cried Alvin bringing me into a big hug.

"Alvin, don't yell. I have a headache."

"Sorry. You collapsed, so I brought you in here."

I lied back down on his pillow, "Alvin, mind cuddling?"

He chuckled and lay down beside me with an arm thrown over my body, "If it makes you feel better."

"It does," I smiled. We fell asleep in each other's arms, just as the night before. "When is Dave coming home?" I asked.

"He said maybe six or seven tonight, why?"

"Just wondering." We lay there for a few more moments, my eyes wide open. I eventually sat up, bored out of my mind. "Is it always so boring here?"

He sat up and jokingly pretended I broke his heart, "Aww, so I'm not fun anymore?"

I shoved him playfully, "No! It's just not too exciting lying in bed all day."

He grinned and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" He crept up the bed towards me. "What is it, Alvin?" I begged smiling.

Before I could say another word, he tackled me down and began tickling me like mad. "Al- Al- Alvie!" I squeaked. His fingers raced across my stomach and sides. I laughed uncontrollably and he chimed in when tears of laughter fell from my eyes. "Alvie! Plea- Please! Stop!" I laughed.

He still wouldn't stop, but I managed to build up enough strength to tackle him down, "My turn." I began to tickle his sides and he started laughing immediately. He soon tried to tackle me again, but instead, threw me off the bed. I jumped up as soon as I hit the ground, "I'm okay!"

He fell back in laughter as I sprang back up onto the bed, "What?"

He crouched down and jumped up, "I'm okay!" he imitated. Instead of landing back on the bed, he fell to the floor too. I lay down and looked over the edge, "Proves you right."

He looked up with laughter in his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

**Sorry it's so short, I'm really busy and this is all I had time to do! Dedicated to my best friend: chipettegurl13 from Deviantart.**


End file.
